my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaede Alder
---- Kaede Alder (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a student in Class 2-A in the hero school known as Shiketsu. Kaede has brought it onto herself to become a hero to be able to find her older sister who she lost while being fostered. Appearance TBA TBA Personality and Traits Kaede is known as a strong and determined individual but sometimes this creates some great tension with the people around her. Though this determination being so strong is an important aspect to a hero, Kaede is known to think of nothing of herself at times, being rather selfish. Her goal is what matters in life and sometimes she forgets to treat people like people; instead treating them like objects. If a person isn't of use to her she is known to throw them to the side which is quite bothersome for a student in a class of twenty students. This determination, however, becomes the very fuel for Kaede while she fights. No matter how many wounds or how much Kaede has lost her pride, she will get back up and ensure she wins. If she cannot win a battle then it is clear to Kaede she is too weak and must train more before going on towards her goal or that she needs to keep trying, even if it kills her. This is what forced her foster parents to turn a blind eye on Kaede's training and constant attempts to escape the world by keeping herself focused on a goal. Though they are kind and loving, they would rather Kaede fought for what she believed in that ensuring she is mentally okay. This causes an kind of aura of a lone wolf and so she doesn't have many friends. Most of her friends are animals from either the wild or just in general. Kaede loves all kinds of animals but her favourite is her ferret known as Von. Kaede puts all her faith and love into these animals and treats them well which can be surprising to the people who have been thrown aside because of Kaede's strength. It is this that shows in the end Kaede is just a young girl who is pained by her sister being separated from her. Though her birth parents are important, due to the years she spent with Aiko, Kaede views her sister are a greater importance. It is this that keeps Kaede to have such kindness to animals since in the end she feels like she is just an animal that has been left at the side of a road. Aiko was also a kind and grateful sister and since Kaede had adopted her looks she also adopted some of this kind personality into her own. Though she may not be the nicest to people around her, she certainly has a big heart for the animals. History Quirk Sandstorm (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter Quirk that allows Kaede to rise sand that lies dormant underground. She usually does this by physically punching the ground, despite being able to do this without such need so violence. She has very minimal control over this sand, being able to bend it around people such as herself or fellow allies and doing Sandstorm's main ability, shooting sand at a great force upwards. This quirk is strong as long as no one understands the quirk itself. After knowing what her quirk does it becomes a weakness as people expect things to happen leaving Kaede to think fast on her toes. Another problem is how long the sand takes to erupt. Being outside in a grassland area is most likely the best area Kaede can get in Japan - but of course a desert would be very much desired - as it takes the slowest time to get sand to fly in the air, shooting nearly instantly. Being indoors, however, can force sand to take minutes to finally come to which is highly frustrating during a battle. Relationships Family= Aiko (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Aiko is Kaede's birth sister and looks almost like a twin. The only difference between the two is their eyes, Kaede is known for her green eyes while Aiko has blue eyes. The two spent most of their years in an adoption centre waiting for the day the two sisters' would get a new home after their parents refused to look after them. It was meek espically as each year went by so the sisters' relied on each other for entertainment and high moral. This made it so the two of them depended on each other inside the adoption centre but as years went by, not many people wanted two girls and so they two never got adopted. Not wanting the two to never get adopted the adoption centre decided to spilt the two up and ever since that day Kaede and Aiko have never seen each other. This blow was a lot more major to the younger sister, Kaede who was lost without her sister. As she started to gt foster the only thing she cared about was finding her sister and the two being adopted together. If adoption failed then she was sure the two could live in a flat together or something. It became Kaede goal in life. Meanwhile, Aiko was lost but not as torn as Kaede. Though she wished to see his sister again she also wanted the best for her. Believing she was in the way for her to be adopted Aiko moved on. Kaede never got adopted and stayed with her foster parents, however Aiko moved into a new family who decided to take care of her like their own. As years went by, love started to heal Aiko's lost but it only upset Kaede more as her goal became the sole reason Kaede existed. Aiko is now known as Tori Fujimura. Kaede's Foster Family have been very supportive of Kaede despite how much she has pushed the family away. The family is large - as most foster families are - with Kaede having an older brother, two younger sisters and one younger brother. Unlike Kaede, however, these are birth children to Kaede's foster family and so she seems much like an outcast when the family is together. This hasn't bothered the family much with the younger children always referring her to big sister and her older brother calling her Maple (KANJI, ROMAJI). If it wasn't for her foster family Kaede would never of gained the surname Alder and though she hides it Kaede is grateful to have a name for herself. She knows that this dream cannot stay forever though and worries that she will be adopted eventually. This is why Kaede is so distant, believing it will hurt less if she doesn't commune with the family. It is also why trying to run away when she was younger seemed like a good option. For the better or the worse, her foster father quirk kept track of her little escape attempts and so Kaede has been kept in the family since she was seven. Kaede's Birth Parents are just masks of humans Kaede knows existed in her life at one time. Though the two gave Kaede up for adoption it wasn't by choice. The parents loved their two daughters but having children was never in their mindset. Believing that they weren't ready to raise children and it would only affect how they will see the world at a later date they put them up for adoption in hope that the two could live together with a kind and loving family. They had no idea how much trouble and what a burden they left on their children and so believes Kaede and Aiko are living soundly together with even new names. The two only wanted the best for their daughters. Both of Kaede's birth parents were students at the time of Aiko and Kaede's birth. Students in the process of becoming Pro-Heroes. Whenever their dreams come true is surrounded in the mask Kaede has put up against ever meeting the family. |-| Others= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Kaede is based on Sakura from the anime series, Naruto. ** Despite the authors' username, they have never watched Nauto. * Kaede Alder just means Maple Tree and that is why her older brother calls her Maple. * The author considers Flight of the Silverbird by Two Steps From Hell to be Kaede's theme song. * The 1st of July, Kaede's birthday, is also Canada Day. Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu) Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females